


Sugar, we're going down

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Happy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the line "...Catherine flushed and moaning, clutching Steve's arm, kissing him desperately as Danny goes down on her" in Night Sweats. It is that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, we're going down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Sweats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529876) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



> I can't count the times I've read thegrrrl2002's Night Sweats, and every single time, this line hits me right in the gut. It's so hot. It's so awesome. I finally had to give in and write it. If you haven't read Night Sweats, do yourself a favor and go read it right away. It's so fucking good. I can only hope to do it justice. 
> 
> Lots of love and gratitude to dodger_sister for betaing and for being her awesome self. And for thinking of the title, which made me laugh out loud in my empty apartment.

Catherine is laid out on her back in bed, with Steve stretched out beside her, up on one elbow. Her nails are digging into Steve's skin, her grip on the arm he has slung over her waist desperate and a little painful. Her eyes are huge, lost, her breath coming in short gasps, and her hair is a sweaty, tangled mess. She's beautiful, and Steve tells her so, running his free hand through her hair. She strains up for a kiss, moaning against his mouth, before falling back against the pillows and closing her eyes. 

“Danny,” she whimpers, and Danny, who's mouth is otherwise occupied, hums in response. The vibrations makes Catherine whimper again, one of her hands releasing Steve's arm to clutch at Danny's tanned, muscular shoulder. 

Steve leans down and licks at a bead of sweat on Catherine's chest, kissing his way over to her nipple. When he gently bites at it, he's rewarded by a full body shudder and a whine. He does it again, glancing down at where Danny's blond head is bracketed by Catherine's thighs. One of Danny's arms is moving where he's working his fingers in and out of Catherine, and the sight punches lust through Steve in a dizzying wave. Danny looks up, meets his eyes, and his pupils are blown wide, showing just how much he loves doing this. Steve has the urge to touch him, but his hands are busy at the moment, and he doesn't actually want to stop touching Catherine. The wish to have five extra hands is one he has had many times since they started this thing between them. 

Catherine's moans are getting even more high-pitched, her grip tighter on Steve's arm, and Steve knows what that means. He sucks hard on her nipple, fingers finding the other one and pinching it, and Catherine shouts. Her whole body is shaking under him, under _them_ , and she's panting both their names, slurring them together like they're one word. She stops breathing when she comes, muscles rock hard for a few seconds before she melts into the mattress with a long, shaky sigh. She pushes at Danny's head with a pained whine. 

Steve leans back, taking in her blissed out smile, the glow in her skin, the way she's staring at the ceiling like it's a beautiful sunset. He can't help but laugh a little, has to lean down to kiss her on her smiling lips. She kisses him back, in a vague but happy sort of way, and he laughs again against her mouth. 

“Did he break you?” he asks, feeling Danny crawl up next to him, exuding smugness into the air around him. Steve doesn't have to look at him to know he's grinning his cockiest grin. 

Catherine says something that sounds like “mimblewimble” and pulls Danny down for a kiss next. Steve lets himself fall back into the sheets and watch them together – how Danny cups Catherine's cheek, how Catherine runs a hand through Danny's already messy hair, how they fit together so beautifully, how they kiss like they love each other just as much as they love him. It makes something in his chest feel ten times too big to fit, makes his skin feel like it's glowing just as much as Catherine's. 

“What are you smiling at, you goof? Come here,” Danny says, crawling up Steve's body and claiming his mouth in a kiss. He tastes like Catherine and that sends another wave of lust through Steve. He can feel Catherine against his side, pressing small contented kisses into his hip, and Danny is a solid, warm weight on top of him, keeping him in place. 

They slot their hips together, too on edge from Catherine's pleasure for anything more complicated, and start to rock against each other, fingers clutching at skin. 

“You two look so good together,” Catherine murmurs, sliding up the bed to get a better view. “I could watch you all day.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Danny gasps, straining against Steve, biting at Steve's neck. It sends a sizzle through Steve, makes him clutch even harder at Danny. “But I don't think we're gonna last all day.” 

He's way too coherent for Steve's liking, so he flips them over, ignores Danny's startled yelp, and takes hold of both their cocks with one of his hands. Danny's words make much less sense after that. Not that Steve is much better, gasping out half-finished sentences and bitten off curses. 

The smell of sex is heavy in the air. He's acutely aware of Catherine's gaze on them, burning his skin in the best way. They're both slick with sweat and pre-come, Danny's chest hair dark blond and curly when Catherine runs a hand through it. Danny's eyes are blue and black, his lips red from earlier, his cheeks flushed. He's beautiful, and Steve tells him so, just to get a huffed laugh in response. 

Steve tips over the edge fast and hard then, the pleasure seizing up his muscles, screwing his eyes shut, blotting out everything but Danny and Catherine and them, together. He can feel Danny under him, straining, straining, and then coming, a shaky breath followed by a deep, half-pained moan. He has to open his eyes, has to see Danny as he shudders all over and then relaxes. Danny's hand reaches out and twines with Catherine's. Steve slumps down on Danny's other side, one knee over Danny's leg, an arm over his chest so he can touch where their fingers are tangled up. 

“Dibs on not cleaning up,” Catherine says, her voice lazy and content. 

Danny laughs, stretching his free arm over his head and shooting an impish grin at Steve. “Well, I'm not doing it either,” he says. “Someone has me pinned to the bed.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, bites at Danny's exposed triceps before getting up. He finds one of Danny's t-shirts, the one that Catherine was wearing earlier, and decides that it will have to do. He swipes at his sticky stomach. 

“Did you just- Steve!” Danny exclaims. Catherine laughs, lays an arm over Danny's chest and nuzzles his neck. 

“That'll teach us,” she says, and Steve takes a moment to appreciate the scene before him – Danny and Catherine, tangled up and blissed out and waiting for him – before he gets back into bed and cleans up a still grumbling Danny. Danny snatches the blue fabric out of his hands and turns to Catherine, complaining at Steve even as he tenderly helps her get dry. Catherine laughs at them some more and hands the t-shirt back to Steve. 

“You're lucky we love you,” Danny says when Steve throws the t-shirt in the direction of the hamper and settles down into his previous position. Danny's arm curls around his shoulders, Catherine kisses his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, closing his eyes. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://rustypeopleskillz.tumblr.com/), where I reblog stuff and write episode reactions and things. Mostly about Hawaii Five-O, if I'm honest. I have an addiction.


End file.
